The Cure to The Curse
by InuYashaMegaGirl
Summary: What happend when Sesshomaru finds a girl placed under a curse which blinds her until she come in contact with her soul mate? InuKag. Complete.
1. Curse

Disclaimer- I own nothing. so sad.  
________________________________________________________yes.

A girl stumbled through the forest as if everything was dark even though it was afternoon and sunny. She had long raven black hair that ran down her back down to her upper thigh, smooth pale skin that almost glowed, and a petite and well porportioned body. She wore a ragged, dirty, ripped blue kimono. She was a beautiful woman, but as she walked, not once did she open her eyes. The girl was tripping over almost every rock scattered along the trail. She kept falling and getting scratched, bruises, and cuts but even so she didnt open her eyes, or even stop walking.

The girl stood up, she began to take another step until she suddenly ducked. A large centipede demon flew only about a foot above her crouched form. The demon turned around and flew back in an attempt at hitting the girl. She stepped back swiftly, eyes still closed but the demon turned back around much more expecting of her movements. She ran forward, but she tripped over a rock and fell harshly against the ground. The demon quickly turned and cut her on the side. She yelled out in pain as she rolled fiercely into a large tree trunk. The demon grabbed her by the arms and began to fly off. As the girl's feet were nearly 25 feet above the ground she felt the demon's hold loosen, then let go completely. She sensed the demon's demonic aura dimnish, the demon had been slain. But she sense another demon. She screamed as she began to fall.

Strong arms rapped around her. "Don't scream. I just saved you from being that demon's lunch." A tall, handsome demon landed in a tree, the girl in his possesion. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and long pointed ears. His Kimono was made of fine silk and his armor was made from demon bones. He held two swords and a large boa like object (you know the fluff..) over his shoulder. "I am the lord of the western lands. You shall call me nothing less than Lord Sesshomaru." He jumped to the ground and put the girl on her feet. Her eyes were still closed. "Open yours eyes girl. Show respect to your savior." Sesshomaru wasn't one who took improper behavior lightly. He would always have a respectful-or-be-punished attiude about others, even if he disrespected others.

"I cannot do that Lord Sesshomaru. But to be as respectful as possible, I thank you for saving me. My name is Kagome." Kagome bowed, letting her long tresses grace her face. Sesshomaru didnt like that the girl refused to open her eyes even though he told her too, "Why won't you? I saved you, and yet, you wont give me the respect of simply opening your eyes."

Kagome stood, "I disagree. Unlike most, I cannot open my eyes. I am under a curse."

"A curse. Tell me more."

"You cannot order me to do around. I do not have to do as you say."

"Yes has your savior and as a more powerful being, I can."

"Fine, my village was pillaged by a strange demon witch. She would come and kill off villages, except she never killed any off the children. Usually children would hide, but at 7 years old I wasnt going to let her get away with killing my family, so I ran in front of her and started screaming at her. Then she just cursed me, I dont remember how exactly, but until I am touched by my true love I cannot open my eyes. I havent seen since. Now are you happy? May I be on my way?" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"So your on a search to find your true love?"

"No, finding my true love is close to impossible. They could be in any village, on any continent, any where. I wont waste my intire life searching for one person hidden by the rest of the world. I am headed to a village far away, I do not know its exact whereabouts. I would assume you rule this land to the ocean?"

"Ah, your wise. But travling blind, alone, to no where really, through an area where there are almost no humans. And your assumtion is incorrect, my land is farther west, but from there it goes up to the ocean."

Kagome didnt like that she had been standing there talking for as long as she had been, including since she was talking to a demon. A demon for crying out loud, had she gone mad? "Well thank you for saving me, but I have told you what you wanted to hear and now I must be off." Kagome bowed in fairwell. "No. You are not suited to travel alone. And here is how I am going to help you. You can either come with me and I will drop you off at the next human village. Or, you can travel the countryside with me and my two companions. Which do you choose?" Sesshomaru wasnt sure why he had offered to let the girl travel with him, but he didnt regret it, she could watch Rin since everyone knew Jaken wasnt fit to watch her, she could really help Rin with everything, cooking, playing, teaching, everything. The small girl needed to have human interaction.

"You really want to have a weak human travel with you, a demon lord? I would hold you back, having to eat often, rest often, drink often, and I am weak and truly cannot defend myself that well."

"I have two people travling with me, one is a a small imp and one happens to be a young girl. Her parents were killed by wolves and from then on she has travled with me. Though she lacks both a womans touch, and the companionship of another human. So truly you, I, and her, we would all benifit. So what will it be?" Kagome looked shock, "Well, I...I..um..Well..I guess I could...But you dont have to. I have survived on my own for 8 years on my own now. So you dont need to give me any help." Sesshomaru looked at the girls face, it was caressed in her long black bangs, it was smooth, young, her skin was white and beautiful, her light pink cheeks gave her a sweet vibe, her lips were bright and smooth, and she had long beautiful eyelashes, but he wanted to see her eyes. "This is not to help you. This is to help the companion, she is young and I cannot teach her the things a human girl should learn. So I want you to. You would also benifit from becoming a part of my pack. So will you or not?"

Kagome thought for a while, "Fine, I will. But what is the childs name?" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her forward walking toward his group, "The girls name is Rin, and the imp's name is Jaken."  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"MeLord!!"

A imp demon, and a small child ran to the demon lord. The imp came to a halt when his saw his lord leading a young woman by the shoulder, "MeLord??" Sesshomaru looked at the two, with his usual expression, "Jaken, Rin. This is Kagome. She shall be travling with us from now on. Kagome will take care of Rin when I'm away." Sesshomaru gestured to Rin the to Kagome. Rin smiled and walked over to the girl, "Hi, my name is Rin." Kagome smiled and put her hand on the small girls head, "Hello Rin. Who are you my friend?" Rin's smile widened, "I am great!...But uh..I have a question." Rin looked at Kagome.

"Yes? I'll answer pretty much any question."

"Why are your eyes closed?"

Kagome smiled, "Well.." Kagome was cut off by a firm voice, "She was cursed, so you will also help her with things Rin. You don't need to know details. Not right now. Kagome needs to get some rest." Rin frowned a little. Kagome was completely annoyed, "I am not tired. And I would love to tell Rin the story, and maybe some other, happier ones." Kagome smiled at Rin, "Rin would you like that?" Rin's giggles stopped when a certain inu youkai emitted a low growl.

Kagome didnt like the youkai's actions, "Its ok Rin. What type of stories do you like? Love stories? Adventures? Scarrryyy stories? Or maybe something funny? OR a sad story? I know millions stories, so its up to you!" Kagome bent down on one knee, smiling at Rin. Rin hesitated, then said, "What about a sad love story?" Kagome smiled, "I know a million!" Rin smiled, "Can we Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomary gave a small nod, "Yes. You can." With that Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the small fire nearby.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

"The princess watched as the castle burn. Tears ran down her face, her love died for her. In that mess of flames. She then took her child and walked for days. A few years later, she got sick. The princess loved her child, so with the last of her energy, she took out a small sea shell full of red lip stick* A/N YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)* and told him to give it to the woman he loved. Then the princess died, in a small hut, in a poverish village, with a warm smile on her face. And the little boy sat and cried, and thats the story." Kagome finished her story. Rin's eyes were eyed, sparkling with unshed tears, "Is that a real story Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "Yes this all happened about 18 years ago. I forgot the names of the people though, but this story happened about 3 years before I was born." Rin took in a deep breath, "What happened to the little boy?!"

'Rin has already bonded to that woman. This is good. But that story...Could she be telling of...No. But maybe.' Sesshomaru sat against a tree, watching the two human talk and enjoying eachothers company. A small, nearly unnoticable grin pierced his usually emotionless mask. Jaken sat next to the inu lord, gazing up in awe, 'WHO IS THIS?! SESSHOMARU BRANG A HUMAN WOMAN BACK WITH HIM!! ANOTHER HUMAN!! AND NOW HE IS WATCHING HER AND THAT HUMAN GIRL!! AND SMILING!!!!!!' Jaken's head was spinning.

"I am sorry Rin...But I dont know what happened after that. Well I might, for all I know he could be in another one of my stories, but since I dont know the names of most of the true stories, I wouldn't know. I am sorry." Kagome's face held a sorry expression. "Uhhh....Well, now what?!" Rin jumped up, completely switching emotions within a matter of seconds. Kagome giggled and stood up, "What do you want to do?" Rin looked up to the sky, placing a finger on her lips, "Dinner?" Kagome nodded then turned to the youkai a few yards away, "Sessomaru! Do you or Jaken need any dinner? And is there a river or stream nearby?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl, "No. And about 30 yards east of here there is a creek." Kagome had to strain to hear the Lord, but then took Rin by the hand and headed east.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

Kagome tripped over a rock and fell to her hands and knees with a 'humph!' and a 'thud!'. "Kagome! Are you alright?!" Rin bent down beside her. Kagome nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. This happens a lot. You remember, I can't see, and you can sense rocks and potholes." She smiled at Rin, got up and kept walking. "Maybe I can help. So you don't trip!" Rin ran up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Ok." They walked to the river, walking around rocks and bumps, talking about what might of happened to the boy from the story.

When the two arrrived at the river, Rin lifted the bottom of her dress *A/N She doesnt have a yukata, or kimono! so dont get upset if i have to call it a dress.* and ran into the to the river bank. Kagom followed, lifting up the hem of the dirty blue cloth. When Kagome beside Rin, they both delicately stepped into the river, careful not to scare away fish.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

Kagome and Rin walked back into camp. Kagome carrying about 4 nice sized fish, Rin held Kagome's obi leading her along the path. Kagome was telling Rin about a demon prankster called DomiDami the rice snatcher, Rin giggled at the story. By the time they started a big enough fire, the began to cook the fish, Kagome told rin about her curse, which earned her a teary hug from the small girl. "Rin, don't worry! Smile! I have a new friend named Rin! I am perfectly content! So smile, and eat your fish. They're ready!" Kagome pulled Rin off of her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

A month had passed by quickly, Kagome and RIn were now the best of friends.  
That morning after the group had woken up, (well Rin, Kagome, and Ah-Un). Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back to a sitting position, "This is my stupid hanyou half brother, let me fight him...Without any distractions." Kagome nodded, 'He has a brother? And he's a hanyou? I cant wait.'

"SESSHOMARU!!!!" A silver and red figured darted out of the trees, sword in hand. Sesshomaru swiftly drew his sword and deflected the blow, "Inuyasha! You cannot beat me! Leave now and I will spare you any unnecessary injuries!" The hanyou growled, "Never!!" He charged again. But this time Sesshomaru slammed his sword into Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome heard a wet slice and flinched. She didnt know why, usually this would faze her even slightly, she had literally had walked start through villages that were being masacred. She couldnt help, she couldnt fight humans, dodge blades, or weapons, she wasnt strong enough to sense, hear, or even feel them well enough. But the thing is, that so why would she react to a new found enemy getting injured? He was her enemy though, since Sesshomaru was her protector, savior, and guide, his enemies would be her enemies. But everytime he was hit (which by now had been about 3) she flinched. She couldn't bare it. She ran out from behind Ah-Un and screamed, "STOP IT PLEASE!!!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT!!! SESSHOMARU PLEASE STOP!!!! DONT HURT HIM ANYMORE!!!!!!!" Both the inus looked shocked at the girl. "Heh. Sesshomaru. Not only have you taken in another human, but she's on side! I like her! And for a human, she's pretty cute!" Inuyasha gave a cocky grin. Sesshomaru growled feircly, "Kagome, what does it matter? Do you somehow know this inslent hanyou?" Kagome shook her head. "Then why do you want me to spare him blood shed. Even though you are a part of my pack, and he is my enemy?" Kagome shook her head again, "I dont know why. But everytime I hear him let out a cry of pain, or hear him being cut by your sword..I feel pain, or fear, or something. But I can't handle it. Please." Sesshomaru didnt understand. And Inuyasha was standing there, completely dumbfounded.

"Kagome. I can't juts let him live, he doesnt deserve the privelage." Inuyasha growled and charged at Sesshomaru, but ended up with a large gash in his side. Kagome let out a cry, she grabbed her side and fell to her knees. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both shocked by the reaction. They looked at eachother. Then Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "Go." Inuyasha growled, "NO WAY!! I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY BECAUSE OF A STUPID HUMAN GIRL!!!" Sesshomaru growled in response, "She is a part of my pack, and if I can avoid causing pain to my pack member, I will." Inuyasha growled, "So your never going to fight me again?" Sesshomaru nodded once, "Yes." And with that Inuyasha charged, but Sesshomaru simply avoided the attack.

"Inu...Yasha." Kagome whispered to herself. still on her knees where had fallen. She felt weak and hurt. Then she thought of something, '...No. That can't be. Impossible. But maybe. Should I try? For what I know, he might kill me if it fails.' Kagome watched Sesshomaru aviod each one of Inuyasha's attacks, he didnt know that he was pulling that fight closer and closer to her. She felt to pained and weak to move, and with each time Sesshomaru dodged an attack, the ground between her a the battle lessened greatly. Kagome feared she would be hit, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped and looked at the girl, he harshly said, "What?"

"Come here. Please." Inuyasha left out a blunt 'HA!!' then went on to say, "I'm don't have to. And I wont. Your a stupid human and to make you even stupider, you haven't even opened your eyes!!" Inuyasha turned back toward Sesshomaru, "I just can't believe that my cold, heartless, human hating brother now as a small pack with 2 human girls. You've gone soft brother!" Sesshomaru sighed, "Brother, I haven't gone soft. When and if you have a pack, they become a part of you and you understand that you dont go soft, if anything they give you a special strength. No matter how short the time together with his pack, the alpha will always protect his pack. Inuyasha, I am not soft, I'm protective. So Inuyasha, think before you think, for your already a filthy hanyou but if you get a pack, you will act the same. Now she asked you to go there brother." Inuyasha growled and decided to walk over to the girl, "What?"

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, 'I hope this works!', she reached her hand out, trying to sense where the hanyou was. Inuyasha watched as her hand move toward him, well toward the air beside him, he stepped away, "What you doing?" Kagome looked instinctively, like always, she felt stupid for looking or the source of a noise. She them blushed, noticing she had been reachin into the empty air, "Oh umm...." She moved her hands over and touched his leg lightly. Nothing. Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was slowly pulling her hand back to her side, "Get up. I will fight my brother, and I don't want you in the way." Inuyasha grabbed the girls hand and yanked her up, she yelped. Sesshomaru looked shocked at Kagome, along with Rina and Jaken. Right after Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, she had yelped and...Her eyes shot open.

Kagome quickly covered her eyes, seething as the bright morning was beautiful, bright, without a cloud in the sky, far to bright for her high unprepared eyes. But soon Kagome was rapidly looking at everything. She looked at the sky, grass, to the forest. She looked at a tall, silver haired youkai which she knew was Sesshomaru. She saw a small toad and a large 2 headed dragon, he knew it was Jaken and Ah-Un. Then she looked at the small girl, she was adorable, but really she had only seen about 3 other little girls in her life. But then, her eyes landed and something different. Infront of her stood a tall, well built boy. He seemed about he same age as Kagome, but he was still a hanyou. A glorious hanyou.

Kagome's huge smile retracted to a small grin, she gazed at Inuyasha. What a wonderful thing to awaken to. He is beautiful. Kagome studied the hanyou, he had silver hair and a red kimono. Two small white points were slightly stucked away of his lip, they were fangs, he had one clawed hand held her wrist, honey-golden half filled with impassionce the other half with curiosity, and atop his head, over the river if silver, were two small inu ears, twitching every so often. Kagome just looked, turning to looked at Sesshomaru, comparing the brothers.

Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and realized something, 'He's.....He's....He's...my....I'm his...Oh my...I met...but...uhhhh..We are....soul...m...ma...mates!!' kagome nearly dropped. Sesshomaru was thinking himself, 'My brothers soul mate. Who would have guessed? A truely unfortunate pair up for Rin though. Unless Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to join is his pack, which would never happen, or Kagome decides to leave her soul mate, which doesnt seem to make sense in the slightest.' Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her big brown eyes were teary, but she seemed quite excited and happy. "Inuyasha. I know this is stupid to ask. But would you take Kagome with you for awhile? I am in a hurry and Ah-Un go faster with just Rin and Jaken." Inuyasha looked at his brother, to Ah-Un, to the small girl and toad, then the girl in front of him. When he actually looked at her she was beautiful, her eyes, they were a warm anf welcoming chocolate brown, glittering with life, her long raven black hair flowed down her face, her pale skin contrasting the black. She was perfect, even her scent was perfect! "Keh...Fine with me. But I don't got any money, or a hut. So won't anything special." Sesshomaru grinned (A/N O.o...he grinned. ok slightly Sesshomaru OOC? please tell, though he wont be here much longer...or will he?) and nodded, "Thank you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, worry showed in her eyes. What in the world just happened?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] RIN RIN RIN!!!!!!

YAY I DID IT!!! omg this took forever to make! But i really think I did well...I know I brought on the true love thing really fast, but thats because it isnt really about that...its gonna earn a new quality soon!!

R&R please! 


	2. Cure

Disclaimer-i own nothing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Kagome. Inuyasha. Kagome.

"So wench. Whats with ya?" Kagome looked up from her hands, she was finally able to see and yet she could never look up because of the perfect man the was always there! "What do you mean? And why must you call me wench?" Kagome watched the ground as she ate the dinner Inuyasha had gotten. "I mean why the hell did my brother let you stay with his pack? He barely even looks at humans. So why has he let you travel with him?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "And look at me wench." Kagome's head shot up. Inuyasha nearly fell over when she looked at him with incredibly angry eyes. "Do not call me a wench. And Lord Sesshomaru let me travel with him because I needed help and he needed someone to watch Rin. It was simply that we would both benefit." Inuyasha quickly jumps up trying to regain his composure, "Keh. Well I guess I'll believe that. But you can't tell me what to do. I'll call you a wench all I want. And remember I am stronger the you...Wench." Inuyasha watched the girl, curious about how she would react. Kagome calmly stood up, turned around, and walked away. Inuyasha just stood there.

*SMACK!!*

Inuyasha fell to his butt. A golfball sized rock clacked on the ground. Inuyasha rubbed his sore head, "What the hell?!?!" Kagome stood there, her arm out as if she had just thrown something, "Dont call me a wench, mut." Inuyasha jumped up, pracitcally shoving his nose into her cheek as he a deep growl rumbled in his throat, "Dont call me that. And do not throw rocks at my head. I have to procect you because I told Sesshomaru I would. I wouldnt like him to find you dead. Including since my claws would reak with the scent of your blood." Inuyasha gave a arrogent smirk. "You do what you will. You don't scare me. Mut." Kagome smirk grew. Inuyasha's smirk on the other hand melted away, his growl returning, "Man...For a human girl. Your pretty cocky." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her smirk never faultering, "Well at least I can be. You filthy half blood. At least I'm am of pure blood. I have a right. While you have no right to be so arrogent, your simply a jerk."

Inuyasha's eyes lost there mischivious sparkle, his face softened to almost mimic a small child about to cry. The hanyou turned and began to walk away. Kagome's eyes changed from a strong winning gleam to a sorry glint, 'Did what I say hurt him that much? I didnt mean to. But why would that hurt him so much? I think I should try to cheer him up.' Kagome ran up to the hanyou, she didnt know why but when she saw his ears pressed weakly to his head, her heart dropped down. "Inu...Inuyasha. I was just playing around. I don't care if your a hanyou. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. But really, I had no parents so no one could ever try to make me think ill of hanyous. You may have demon blood within you, but you also have human blood. Please, dont take it the wrong way."

Inuyasha looked up with pleading eyes at Kagome, he didnt know why, but every word she said felt like it was the only thing that mattered, "You really don't care if I'm a half breed?" Kagome shook her head, "I dont care at all! So your a hanyou! You can't control what your born as, human, demon, male, female, or hanyou! And besides, if you weren't hanyou, you wouldn't have these ADORABLE ears!" Inuyasha fell backward on his butt. A half angry, half embaressed blush reached from the tips of his now very alert ears down to his toes. Kagome giggled.

Once Inuyasha calmed down Inuyasha sighed, "Do. Not. Touch. My. Ears." Kagome tried to contain a small laugh, then walked over to Inuyasha, bent down incredibly close to his face, lent in and closed her eyes, lips puckered. Inuyasha blushed, blinking as if to check the realism of the situation, "Uhhh..."

*Tweak Tweak*

"HEY!!!!"

Kagome fell backward, holding her stomach as she laughed. "It's not funny!! Stupid girl!!!" Inuyasha yelled angerily. He then stomped of with his fuzzy ears plastered to his head. Kagome got up and ran up to follow the angry man, "I can't help it! Your ears are so soft and fluffy!! There just so cute!!!" Inuyasha grumble some half words. "Whatever."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Kagome. Inuyasha. Kagome.

For a long time, Inuyasha and Kagome just walked through the warm, sunny forest, talking on and off throughout the time. Soon, the two came upon what seemed to be the remains of a village. Kagome gasped to see the ruins, she ran down the small hill to the edge of the mess, "Is anyone in there?!" Inuyasha groaned, there were never survivors, "I don't think anyone's in there." Inuyasha sighed when he saw the younger girl completely blow off his comment.

Kagome kept calling out for any survivors. But after a half an hour of calling out and sifting through debris, Kagome gave up. Inuyasha gently but firmly grabbed her arm, tugging toward the path. "Its so unfair." Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing the quiet words, "What girl?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, "It's unfair." Inuyasha kept pulling Kagome away from the remains, "Its happens. Demons and bandets will come through and destroy villages. Its just the world." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is this world so unbearably cruel?"

Inuyasha was silent. Could he answer that? Could anyone answer that? Was there an answer? "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her sad face brightening slightly, "You called my Kagome. You have never called me that before." Inuyasha shrugged, "It is your name isn't it?" Kagome sighed, "Of course it is, but you have only called me wench and stupid girl. So it just makes me happy!" Inuyasha tilted his head, much little a confused puppy, "That, made you....Happy?" Kagome giggled at the boy's facial expression, it seem half like a confused puppy, half like a curious child, "Yes. It made me happy." "Your weird." Kagome laughed.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"No where really."

"Then why are you always in a rush?"

"I can't stay in one place to long."

"Why?" Inuyasha sighed, gesturing Kagome to walk, "Well, since I'm a half demon, demons and human don't exactly 'like' me. Usually, if I stay in one place to long demons will begin to attack me or humans will find me or something and overreact. So it's just best for me to keep moving." Kagome's expression sunk, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha stopped and just looked at Kagome. Who flushed under the unwavering gaze. Kagome squirmed and held her hands her front of her shyly, "Uhh...Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped back into reality, "Oh. Uh. Sorry." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Why were you...uh...staring at me?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"Because...well...I just dont understand why you said your sorry. You didnt do anything. So why?"

"Uh. Its because you have it so hard. You arent accepted for something you didnt have anysay in. You are actually not half bad as a person. And I think your hiding a really good person underneath the half bad one. And I just want to make you feel better. But I dont think I can."

Inuyasha looked at the raven haired girl for a moment before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you so much Kagome. You said that you dont think you could make me feel better. But all of what you said and done in the short time we've traveled together has made me so much happier than I can remember! Thank you. Just thank you for accepting me. And wanting me to be happy. And everything. Thank you."

At first the hug left Kagome in shock, but as Inuyasha spoke she began to calm herself. Soon she returned the embrace with a huge smile on her face, "Inuyasha. I am so glad that your happy around me. But really, you dont need to thank me. You are helping me, you have provided me with food, a person to talk to, a sense of security, and dare I say it...I friend." Inuyasha stiffened before tighteding his hold, "Kagome can I tell you something?" Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's chest, "Your...My first friend."

----------------And there you go!

A/N.

Ok so I dont think this chapter was all that good, but I tried making another chapter...and what should I say?.... EPIC FAIL! so yeah, this is all I am going to make....SORRY! Bye bye! But I hope you read my other fanfics!


End file.
